ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Incandescence
Incandescence is a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Matt Mathews and Mark Moltres. The team had a brief stint in late 2007 competing for SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate. The duo captured the SWS Tag Championship at the first SWS show and held them until their breakup at December for Remembrance. The team broke up at the December for Remembrance DVD Taping. After putting in little effort in their match against The Dan and Chaz Leland, Mathews took out Moltres, allowing Leland to score the pin. That same night, Moltres helped Mathews capture the SWS Valor Championship only to hit him with a Superkick immediately after the match. It was announced by Matt on February 14th at a Universal Wrestling League event that he and Mark would be reuniting for the Coronation Tag Cup. The two are keeping to the current angle they had doing their initial breakup. =Team History= Spear Wrestling Syndicate Formation The team emerged on the debut show for SPEAR. Josh Eagles announced a tournament where the winners would be paired up for a Tag Championship match later that night. Behest to Eagles however, Mathews and Moltres had contacted each other about forming a team. As luck would have it, the seed allowed for the two to face off against Omega Storm and Scott Leland for the Tag Championships. They shockingly won the match, solidifying their status as a team. Tag Champions Despite their different personalities, Mathews and Moltres began to click very well. They began cutting promos about being the "ray of hope" and "torch of dominance" of the Tag division. (Explaining their team name) As Mathews became more aware of Moltres' mental condition (suffering from sudden mood-swings) he began to manipulate his partner, trying to make him as angry, yet stable as possible. Since their win over Storm and Leland was by disqualification there were doubts as to the team’s legitimacy. Eagles booked a rematch that saw Incandescence soundly defeat their opponents and solidify their status as the true Tag Champions. In the weeks to follow the team would begin to face challengers from The Dark Legion, Zeke Inferno and Spike Lambert. The Champions lost a Tag Team Match and were forced to defend their belts at November Pain. The Legion no-showed the match and Incandescence were named the victors by forfeit. (The no-show as explained in kayfabe that Incandescence sabotaged their challengers.) With the Legion behind them both men turned back to singles competition. In one week Mathews scored a huge upset over David Hunter and Moltres scored a pin over Zeke Inferno. The next week, the Champions would be team with The Dan to take on Hunter, George Duke and Chaz Leland. Fights backstage turned this into a tag match that saw Mathews and The Dan as victors. After George Duke vacated the Valor Championship, Josh Eagles decided not only to book a Tag Championship Match between the Champions and The Dan and Leland, but also a Valor Championship match between Mathews and The Dan. Mathews and Moltres looked confident going into the taping and were the favorites to win. However Mathews took out Moltres, costing the team the Tag Championship. Later that night, Moltres helped Mathews win the Valor Championship only to turn on him moments later. The Split The team was effectively split at DoR. If Mathews' betrayal wasn't enough, Moltres' attack certainly was. It's debated, however many believe Moltres' attack was the result of his rapid mood swings. After a few matches as individuals, Matt would go on to feud with Charles Anthony, and Mark would quietly depart from the Spear roster. Universal Wrestling League Coronation Tag Cup On February 14th with a week removed from winning the UWL World Heavyweight Championship, after weeks of speculation Matt revealed to the world that Mark Moltres was returning to join him for the Coronation Tag Cup. This came as a shock to many, both those employed by the UWL and fans alike. Only a select few knew that Mark was slated to become Matt's partner once more, and he didn't arrive at the UWL Arena until literally a few minutes after Matt had already hit the ring. =In Wrestling= *'Finishing' and signature moves :*'The Special Fire' (Special Treatment from Mathews followed up by a Swanton form Moltres) (2007-Current) :*'Brain Damage' (Wake-Up Call from Mathews followed by the Match Ender from Moltres) (2007) :*'Blazing Hangover' (Blazing Surprise from Moltres followed by a Stalled Jumping Cutter from Mathews) (2007-Current) :*Double Spinebuster :*''Lay Out'' (Big Boot form Moltres followed by a Spike Piledriver from Mathews) :*''One-Two Takeout'' (Vertibreaker from Mathews followed by a Moonsault from Moltres) :*Double-DDT :*The Mega-Plex *'Theme Music' :*''"Enemy"'' by Fozzy. =Championships and Accomplishments= *'SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate' :*SWS Tag Team Championship